


SHERA the Princess of Power Season 7 EP4 "The Traitor"

by Adora20200



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Bow - Freeform, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Hordak - Freeform, Multi, Oblivious Entrapta (She-Ra), SHE-RA season 6, SHERA Season 6, Shera - Freeform, Shera and the princess of power, Shera season 7, adora - Freeform, catra - Freeform, entrapta - Freeform, glimmer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adora20200/pseuds/Adora20200
Summary: Enjoy the traitor is reveled!!!! I am going to try to get the next ep for you on Tuesday night and then every other day after that assuming my busy schedule allows it.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Angella & Glimmer (She-Ra), Angella/Micah (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Kudos: 14





	SHERA the Princess of Power Season 7 EP4 "The Traitor"

SHE-RA Season 7  
EP. 4  
“The Traitor”

“Wait what?” Bow said.

“I said take us to Etheria please” Anastasia said sitting down on the Captain’s chair in the center of the room. 

“Why are we going to Etheria all the sudden?” Glimmer asked.

“I said Zios earlier to throw off the traitor” Anastasia said.

“Wait if your right and one of us is the traitor wouldn’t the ruse end here” Entrapta pointed out.

“I now know who the traitor is and I am glad to say they are not amongst us which is a relief. I admit I was perplexed when I had Chloe probe your minds and nothing came up” Anastasia mused. 

“When did you probe our minds?” Glimmer asked.

“When you were asleep for a week I also admit I had you all drugged to find out if we could get rid of the traitor earlier but alas I came up empty” Anastasia fiddling a little with her platinum hair.

“So, you were wrong none of us were the traitor after all” Catra said folding her arms. 

“I was but I wasn’t at the same time” Anastasia said.

“You can’t be wrong and right at the same time” Catra scoffed.

“Fine I was wrong, but you all left out another member on your trip………. Emily” Anastasia said. 

“Wait Emily………but she couldn’t” Entrapta said. 

“Are you sure, maybe she was reprogramed?” Bow said with a shrug.

“My robot would not poison Adora besides, she has a failsafe that would alert me if she was reprogramed in anyway” Entrapta said. 

“Well its simple……that’s not your robot” Anastasia said. “In fact, that was not a robot at all” she said as continued to play with her hair. 

“What?” Glimmer, Catra, Bow and Entrapta asked clearly shocked, Melog also meowed in surprise. 

“Clearly that was a living breathing being” Anastasia said as she stopped playing with her hair and noticed everyone’s surprised faces. “Part of my power is that I can feel everything my snow or ice feels slightly, not pain mind you since ice and snow can’t feel pain, but I can feel different environments and some other things before it melts”

“So, I don’t see what that has to do with Emily” Catra said.

“Last time I checked robots don’t breathe as some of my ice particles were breathed in by the robot when I created my ice spear. When I had your minds probed an interesting figure who could pull of such a ruse came up a few times” Anastasia said.

“I have no idea” Catra stopped with talking her eyes opened wide.

“It couldn’t be” Glimmer said looking worried at the others.

“What?” Entrapta said with a shrug as Bow came to the realization as well.

Anastasia announced, “I suspect the person responsible for the Princess current condition to be none other than.”

…………………………………

Adam, Rayne and Kara walked through the portal ending up in the lab where Anastasia and her group were only a few minutes earlier. Emily came out from her hiding place as Rayne and Kara drew their weapons. 

“Calm down this one is on our side, anything to report?” Adam asked. The robot morphed into a lizard like being perhaps even a Snakeman with blonde hair appeared before them.

“Yes, my sire” The being said with a smile and a bow. 

“Go on Double Trouble” Adam said.

“Yes, members of your sister’s friends came through along with the SHE-RA of Winter but Adora was not with them” Double Trouble said. 

“They probably have her stashed somewhere on Eternia looking for a cure to poison you gave her” Adam said. “Any idea where they were going?”

“They mentioned a planet named Zios however I am pretty sure the SHE-RA was on to me I felt something funny when I inhaled some of the frozen air” Double Trouble stated. “Plus, she defiantly wanted me to play lookout instead of coming with, pretty safe to say my cover was blown.”

“You think they could be going to Etheria?” Adam asked not happy with the news.

“I have no Idea what’s on Etheria?” Double Trouble asked.

“Someone I think might be there, was the one named Glimmer with them” Adam asked.

“Why yes she was” Double Trouble said with a grin.

“Well my friend come back with me to Eternia while I send my SHE-RA’s to go investigate” Adam said putting his arm around Double Trouble. “Rayne and Kara, I need you to take the scout ship on the other side of this abandoned city and investigate Etheria. If you so happen to run into Anastasia, make sure she sees a death befitting of the SHE-RA of Flame but bring me Glimmer alive.” Adam put his hand on Rayne’s shoulder and whispered into her ear “Remember I defeated you without using my powers don’t get cocky when facing the SHE-RA of Winter she will exploit it and if Kara gets out of line put her down too.” 

Rayne’s eyes went wide but she quickly nodded before Adam and Double Trouble walked through the portal.

…………………………

“Let’s see what your made of” Mara chided getting into her battle stance as she stared down Adora.

“That’s my line” Adora said right before she jumped towards Mara.

“A head on attack well that wont work” Mara said right before Adora disappeared.

“Time Stop” Thought Mara ducking right before Adora’s sword swung over her blond hair cutting a few strands off. “Wait no it was just like Leyla’s flash step” Mara thought just as she received a powerful kick to the chest sending her back and to the ground in front of Adora’s cage. 

“How is that possible?” Chloe said noticing Adora’s newfound speed looking at her sister in the cage across from her. 

“You overshot yourself or you would have had me” Mara said getting up.

Adora had no idea what she just did but decided to see what she could do with more instinct then planning as she began to spin so fast that she built up enough wind to make a mini tornado and send it towards Mara. Mara put up her hand and used time stop on the tornado and jumping out of the way as a fireball hit the slightly moving Tornado. The heat broke Mara’s focus and she released the tornado. Mara’s jump barley escaped the flaming tornado as frozen spikes came towards Mara who was still in the air. Mara used her sword and turned it into a shield blocking the frozen spikes and in one motion after landing threw her shield at Adora’s legs. The shield hitting her legs caused the very shocked Adora to fall to the floor. Mara jumped on top of Adora pining her arms and legs with hers. 

“What did I just do?” Adora asked.

“You were using your powers” Mara informed Adora who was not bothering to struggle at the moment.

“My powers?” Adora asked.

“Yes, the fourteen SHE-RA’s were based on the original SHE-RA” Mara said.

Adora just gave her blank stare in return.

“No way you’re not saying what I think your saying?” Chloe said. 

“Yes, I am saying it, all of our powers are mere copies of Adora’s powers” Mara stated. 

“Your saying that Adora can use all of our powers?” Leyla blurted out in shock. 

“Yes” Mara said looking at Adora’s shocked face. 

Adora quickly regained her composer and summoned her muscles to move forcing Mara slightly into the air just enough that Adora used both of her feet to kick Mara off her. Mara had picked up her shield before lift off and landing on her feet on the other side of the room. 

“I have to give you a little credit your farther along than I thought but you still have a long way to go” Mara said as Adora got up.

“What do you mean, you got one lucky” Adora began to say before she noticed a golden chain wrapped around her ankle. 

“You really have to watch your surroundings” Mara chided as she pulled Adora’s chain lifting her off the ground. 

Adora could feel her strength slipping and her right arm started feeling numb again no doubt from Leyla’s dagger’s toxin as she was swung through the air. Adora used her left hand grabbing the chain around her ankle and began to freeze the chain. 

“Too slow” Mara yelled as flung Adora into her cage.

Adora heard clank as her cell door was closed. 

“I guess that’s game” Mara said. 

…………………………….

Adam and Double Trouble were dining in the royal dining room. The room was filled with white golden chandleries and a beautiful long clear crystal table with a light blue crystal floor. 

“How was Etheria during your long stay my old friend?” Adam said.

“Well it beat the orphanage we grew up in” Double Trouble said taking a bite of the salad on his plate. 

“Yea its been ten years now you since you left for your mission and you haven’t changed a bit” Adam said with a smile. 

“Well can’t say the same for you, look at you all kinged up now who knew our little plan would be such a success” Double Trouble said. “Where is Chole or Leyla I was looking forward to seeing them as well” Double Trouble asked.

“Sadly, they sided with the goddess and I suspect they are helping to hide my sister from me” Adam said.

“Oh, what a shame I guess next time see them Ill have to kill them life is so cruel” Double Trouble said giving a dramatic pose with his arm over of his forehead with a dramatic sigh. 

“There’s still time they are always welcome back if they choose the right side before the end. By the way did you happen to bring the item?” Adam asked.

“Oh, you mean this?” Double Trouble said with a smile taking out a small white silk cloth and unwrapping the item on the table before the king. Adam eyes filled with glee as a broken sword was revealed.

“Your sister’s old sword I wander why you want ratty thing like this?” Double Trouble said.

“You will see my old friend this will make everything possible and will unite me and my sister for upcoming battle” Adam said.

“How is this broken piece of junk going to make Adora side with you, I am not going to say she’s super smart but headstrong is defiantly a word that describes her” Double Trouble. 

“Well she and the SHE-RA’s have a built in flaw I plan to exploit just wait I promise the show will not disappoint” Adam said as Double Trouble’s grin went ear to ear.


End file.
